Just One More Little Thing
by KricketWilliams
Summary: A little something added to "Exit Wounds." Sorry for giving anything away to those who haven't seen it! . As usual, I don't own a thing. Had to write it for my little romantic.


_AN: Okay. I know I am going to be one of the millions that were completely moved by that episode last night. I kicked my legs squealing (My hubby can prove it!), I tweeted about it, I emailed, I called _Canada_ and cheered with my friend, I talked with my fellow nurses... So, even though it was perfect, I wanted to add just one thing my six year old (Who watched the last three minutes!) said was missing....._

**Just One More Little Thing**

Derek stood in the beautiful Alaskan wilderness doing something he loved doing more than anything on this earth. He was holding his Baby Girl. It was the one place he felt whole, when she was with him, in his arms.

He'd promised her something today. She was afraid, scared to go on living her life in the BAU. Afraid of what it could do to her in the long run. He had to hide a smile at her thinking. Penelope had nothing to be afraid of. She was one of the most fearless women he knew. Not in the way that Prentiss was fearless; Pen wouldn't go tackling an UNSUB anytime soon. Her fearlessness was in a completely different arena.

She was willing to do anything for her friends, she was willing to put her heart out there daily, even if she was going to get hurt in the process. She'd done it for him a number of times, more than he could count. He was afraid to open up like that, but she wasn't. Yes, Red Delicious was damn brave.

Still, he promised to protect her, like he always did. "I'm gonna stay on the job a little while longer."

She smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Mmm hmmm."

"How much longer?"

He leaned forward and said assuredly, "Every day of my life."

With that, he proved something more to her, more than she realized. She was his Baby Girl, but he belonged to her a long time before that. Always would be, forever, regardless of whomever else came around, whomever else came between them. He knew it, and he hoped she knew it, too.

He kissed the top of her head, holding her close, simply breathing. He sighed, thinking in a few moments, he was going to have to let her go. He didn't want to. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to let go of her, he didn't want to let the rest of the world in at that moment. It was the way it should be, just him and her.

She glanced up at him, a quick look, then snuggled back against his chest. He patted her back, then he heard the clamor of people out front. Regretfully, it was time to go. One more small kiss on her head and he released her from his embrace.

"No," she said, holding him tighter to her. "Just a little while longer, Derek. Please?"

His heart sped up, beating in triplicate, as he reached his arms around her again. "Baby, I won't let you go. Not until you tell me to. I promise you that."

She giggled against his chest. "Well, plan on standing here forever then, Hot Stuff."

He chuckled. "Does feel damn good, doesn't it?"

"Mmm hmmm."

"I love you, Penelope." He said it again, simply because it was true. "Wanna know something?"

He tilted her chin up to look at him. "What?"

His eyes were warm and soft. "If you want us to stand here forever, Baby Girl, we will. I won't ever deny you anything. I won't and I can't." He brought his hand up to her chin, touching her cheek with his long fingers. "You mean that much to me."

She smiled, her eyes misting over with tears. Her heart was gone then, more than it ever was gone with anyone before. She swallowed, putting her hand over his. "Then I have just one more little thing I want to ask of you."

"Anything, angel," he murmured softly, watching her with rapt attention.

With that, she closed her eyes, stood on her tiptoes, and touched her lips to his.

It started slow and soft, a gentle exploration, finding, lingering, touching of each others lips. Her fingertips were curled on his chest, touching the soft fabric of his black shirt. Her heart was beating quicker, just from that mere touch. Her lips parted, taking the slightest breath. She could feel their breaths becoming one, could feel his hands now splayed against her back, and she could feel his heartbeat beneath her palm.

It was beating quickly, just like hers.

Derek pressed her closer, molding her body against his. Not to take command of the kiss, rather to increase the strong closeness they were feeling. He kissed her softly, his mouth nudging hers open. He deepened the kiss, just enough to taste her sweetness. She was honeyed, sensuous, perfect. That was the ideal word. The feel of her body, the taste of her mouth, the entire length of her pressed against him felt perfect.

A few more tender kisses, and he lifted his head. It was very hard to stop; he could stand there forever. He watched as her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Hey, you two. We have to go," JJ said, coming around the corner.

"We're coming." Derek's voice was a little huskier than usual.

JJ gave them a grin, and turned back around the corner.

Derek took a deep breath, and reached a hand out to her. "Ready?"

Penelope smiled, took his hand and squeezed it. Then they met up with the rest of the team.

_AN: My daughter said, "Why is he not kissing her? The prince needs to kiss the princess." So, this is for you, Jess. Now, back to the regularly scheduled story!_


End file.
